


darlin', you're the one i want

by thor_odinson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i love these two okay, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: June and Nora are in colour coordinated swing dresses for their Christmas Eve party; Nora decides to show off their vintage looks.





	darlin', you're the one i want

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm writing about christmas in august. no i don't care.

June looks out at the dance floor, tall glass in her hand. She takes a sip. Alex and Henry are dancing at the far end of the room, and it warms her heart to see her brother happy. 

Nora is nowhere to be seen. June suspects she's checking her makeup for the umpteenth time since early evening. It’s tiring to hear sometimes, but June can't deny that she always looks gorgeous. 

It's Christmas Eve, and this is probably the biggest party the White House has seen all year. It’s loud, with the music and the people trying to be heard over it, but June wouldn't have it any other way. 

This is her haven: a room full of tipsy people dressed to the nines clumsily throwing themselves around to whatever song plays from the speakers. It’s fun and free, and she doesn't have to worry about politics or idiots or anything. 

She's casually scanning the room when she sees Nora sauntering over, the skirt of her dress billowing around her as she twirls around the room. June instantly smiles; Nora is so  _ beautiful  _ all the time and her heart is so full of love. 

Nora slides to a stop in front of her, skin flushed red, grin on her face. “Hey, baby,” she whispers, taking June’s hands. “You look amazing.”

June smirks, batting her eyelashes in the way she knows makes Nora go weak at the knees. “Why, thank you, darling. You look stunning yourself, might I add.” 

Nora grins, and then takes a sip from June’s glass. “Tangy,” she remarks, making a face. She takes it from June and downs the rest, sticking the empty glass on a nearby table. “Come dance with me, love.”

June laughs. As if on cue, the retro-sounding intro to Taylor Swift’s  _ Paper Rings _ starts playing, and all thoughts she had of denying Nora fly from her mind. She lets Nora pull her out onto the dance floor, and Nora swings her around as the song carries on. 

They spin around the room and their dresses flow around them. It was Nora’s idea to wear swing dresses, and June has to hand it to her: they both look absolutely amazing in their dark red numbers. June’s sleeves ride up as she clutches Nora’s hands and it adds to the vintage effect perfectly. 

Nora grips her hand and pulls June close to her, other hand on her lower back, then swings her out again, leading them through this fast-paced dance. 

Something about this moment is perfect. Dancing to this song with her true love, June finds that nothing else tonight could make it better. 

And then Nora dips her. 

June looks up at Nora’s face, soft with adoration, as Nora rests her hand on the small of her back. Nora brings her face up close, smiling gently, and murmurs, “You're the only one I could ever want,” before kissing her. 

The words of the song, ‘kiss you once ‘cause I know you had a long night,’ play in the background and in the back of her head June can't help but wonder if Nora had planned this down to the minute. It isn't surprising if she has: Nora has a penchant for elaborate ideas. 

When they part, June’s hands gently cradling Nora’s cheeks, Nora rights her with a smile. “You're amazing, June,” she whispers before resuming their dance. 

When the song ends, they leave the dance floor to go and find Alex and Henry. The boys are at the bar. Alex is ordering them both drinks when Henry sees them. 

“Hi guys!” he greets. Alex turns and grins at them. 

“Hey, y’all. Saw you were having fun out there!” 

June grins back, reaching to thread her fingers through Nora’s. “Yep. This one here convinced me out onto the floor.” 

“I literally just asked, June,” counters Nora, laughing. 

“Yeah, but it was perfect thanks to you.”

Nora winks, the only indication that she gets what June’s hinting at. 

Alex and Henry exchange a look. They know that this is a Nora-and-June thing, so they don't bother to ask. 

Instead, Alex offers to get them drinks, and this is how they welcome Christmas: the White House Trio and the Prince of England, drinking and dancing and dreaming away the night in a flutter of magical hope.


End file.
